War
by The Pootamis
Summary: Things needed to come to an end. A long time rivalry needed to come to a conclusion. Needed to be settled once and for all with only one remaining.


How? How could this have happened? What went wrong? How did things come to this? A world where a silent war would be taking place out there.

Out in the horizon. Out in the deep depths of the sea. Such a war that many had never seen coming. He had never seen coming.

But the possibility had always been there. He had seen their interactions. Had felt the tension in the air whenever they had been in the same room together.

Tension that everyone could feel causing many cautious eyes to look towards the pair. Look towards two very unique races.

Two very unique beings staring off towards each other. Staring off towards each other with stone cold looks.

With such fire in their eyes as though they would attack each other at any given moment. Such tension that would often lead to them always needed to be separated into different groups to complete a mission.

Such an arrangement that fitted them just fine. Fitted many just fine as two would always find themselves paired together during a mission.

Two that all could see clear chemistry between them. Whether it was during combat showing how well they worked together as a team taking down the strongest the criminal underworld would throw at them.

The Dark Knight and The Warrior of Light. The Batman and The Wonder Woman. Oh they could go on and on with the nicknames that they have each received over the years.

But one thing has always remained. A desire. A desire deep inside to be with each other. Such a desire that would always bring them together during their times of need.

Such times that have occurred over the past couple of months. Long months. Months that had left so many questions unanswered with a simple event.

The death of Superman. One of the founding member of The Justice League along with themselves. A death that had left a huge void in the league.

Such a void that has left many questioning if the league would even be able to survive without the proclaimed Man of Steel.

A void that had lead to the unspeakable happening. A simple meeting. A meeting between the leaders of Themyscira and Atlantis.

A meeting to put their long time rivalry to rest. To put their differences to the side to help find solutions to better the world they live in.

Such a meeting that has lead a man here. Lead to a lone man walking through the streets of Themyscira with an armed militia surrounding him leading him forward to a temple.

A milita that had been waiting for him on the shores of the beach as though expecting him to arrive. As though she was expecting him to arrive at a moment's notice once he had heard the news.

Once he had heard the news of what she had done. Such an event that he can't help but silently think about as he silently follows after an amazonian guard with another following close behind him with his trusty utility belt firmly in her hand.

A belt that he had willing given over to the guard once he had stepped foot out of his aircraft earning what he swore to be faint smiles across each of the guard's faces.

Guards that lead him silently forward through a darkened chamber. Through a darkened chamber leading him straight towards the throne room.

Leading him straight towards their queen. Their new queen. A title that had recently been granted to her by her previous mentor. By the previous queen of Themyscira that had only watched her daughter ascend up the throne steps and take her rightful place with a smile across her face.

A woman that he can picture now. Picture her smiling face that would always break down any walls that he had built up.

Picture her blue eyes just twinkling with so many emotions. So much happiness. So much fury whenever they would gauge in a battle with an enemy.

Just picture her long black hair flowing down her back as she looks up towards the skies above with a bright smile across her face.

A woman that he has known a deep truth about for a long time. The truth is he loves her. Loves everything about her.

Loves how kind hearted she is. Loves how vicious she can be whenever she feels something is threatening the very things she loves.

A vicious streak he has seen first hand during combat. During battles that he had been taken out of the fight for a brief moment only for her to take charge.

A woman that he now didn't know what to expect. Didn't know what to see in her as he watches the throne room doors being silently pushed open.

Being pushed open before his eyes find her. Find her sitting on the throne high above looking down. Looking down before their gazes meet.

Before he releases a breath at seeing her. Seeing what has become of the woman that he loves. A woman that sits silently in her throne chair with a faint smile coming across her lips.

A faint smile as he can't help but look towards an object out of the corner of his eye. Look towards a pike.

Look towards a pike to find a head resting on top. The head of a redheaded woman. A head of the most powerful woman from under the sea.

A head planted on a spike with a look of agony that would forever be across her face. Forever be her last memory.

The head of the Atlantean Queen Mera. The wife of Arthur king of Atlantis. Such a sight that he had heard about but nothing could prepare him for this.

Nothing could prepare him for seeing this become a reality in his mind. Such a reality that makes his gaze come back to meet her own.

Meet her own finding a questioning gaze in her eyes. Finding her eyes searching his own like she has done so many times.

Eyes that truth be told he has always loved to allow him access inside. Always loved how she could read him so easily knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Eyes that he has always listened to. Eyes that have always come to him in his times of need. Times that he can remember so clearly.

Remember so clearly how she had come to him once the world had seen Superman fall to never rise up again.

Remember how she had been there when Jason Todd had been killed at the hands of The Joker. Remember how for the first time since his parent's death he had broken down allowing her to comfort him.

Such memories that come flooding back to him now as although his body had a mind of its own slowly approaches the steps leading to the throne.

Approaches before doing something that has never been seen before coming from him. Such an event that surprises many amazonian warriors that had fought with this man in combat.

A bow. Him silently dropping down to one knee and bowing his head down towards their queen. Such a gesture that makes every amazonian's eyes widen before one sound is heard.

The sound of footsteps quietly descending down the stone steps. Descend down until the come to a stop before him.

Come to a stop before she kneels down to be eye level with him and reaches out to slowly throw back his cowl revealing his face to her.

A face that she sees looking down towards the ground before her hand comes down to gently raise his chin up to look towards her.

To look up towards her having blue meet blue as they stare deep into each other's eyes. Stare deep as her hands come to gently hold his face within them.

" Don't you ever do that again."

Receiving nothing but a questionable looking feeling her lips curling up gently Diana rubs Bruce's cheeks with her thumbs keeping her eyes locked on his own.

" I will not have the man that i love bow down before me ever again."

Instantly seeing a faint smile come across his face returning the smile tilting her head slightly leaning forward gently Diana presses her lips to Bruce's own bringing him into a deep kiss.

* * *

Five Months Later….

It had finally happened. A day in which many had never seen coming and who would? Atlantis. The great underwater city of Atlantis invaded.

Invaded by the likes of a powerful force that pushes the fight deeper into their ancient city. Deeper into their sacred grounds with one watching from high above.

High above from one of the city's pillars watching the inferno below. Watching as pillar after pillar is destroyed.

Watch as stone carvings are smashed and demolished engulfed with the blood of those that have sworn to defend the city with their very lives.

Watch with another by her side holding her hand watching the carnage. A man that she has always been able to count on.

A man that has never questioned her about any of her decisions. God she loves him. Loves how straight forward he has always been with her showing with his actions how much she means to him.

Such actions such as this. To help lead an attack here. Lead an attack here to these gates. To the gates of Atlantis where hundreds of her sisters do wage war against the city's defenses.

Wage war against the line of defense in the city. Wage war against the hundreds of atlanteans foolish enough to raise up a sword against them.

A war that would lead to an end of an era. Lead to the silent war between Themyscira and Atlantis to finally come to an end.

An end with only one more thing needed to be done. A thought that makes Wonder Woman turn away from down below to look over towards him gently cupping the side of his face turning it to face her before she gives her king a gentle kiss.

The king of Themyscira. A title that has never been given before. Never been heard of but times were changing.

The time for change was now and she along with her husband would lead the charge showing the world of Themyscira's might.

Of Themyscira's strength. Showing what was to happen if any dared tried to face them. A kiss that she breaks before without any hesitation she leaps off from the pillar and flies forward at a high speed heading directly for a temple in the distance.

A temple with no time she comes to descend down towards causing battle cries to fill the air. Battle cries coming from all around her as she sees multiple atlanteans charging towards her at every angle causing her facial features to harden.

Cause her in a swift motion to snatch her sword off from her belt and drive the end of her blade straight through the heart of an atlantean freezing him in his tracks before she quickly rips out the blade and twirls to deliver a vicious slash into the chest of another that spreads from their shoulder blade all the way down towards their chest.

Such a vicious attack that follows another as she reaches back to block an incoming bladed strike from behind causing metal to strike metal and deliver a vicious kick towards an atlantan charging towards her directly in the chest sending him flying before with a burst of speed she spins around pushing the end of the atlantian soldier's sword upward and delivers a vicious slash that separates his sword hand from his body quickly followed by his right leg only to finish him off by driving her sword down into his heart.

A scene of such brutality that makes a couple of atlanteans come to a stop from seeing such vicious tactics from this amazonian queen that just stares down towards the corpse of their fallen atlantean sending a hint of fear through each and every single one of them.

Such fear until it happens. She pops up to deliver another vicious slash clean through an frozen atlantian's throat causing his head to fall off from his shoulders and his body to crumple to the ground.

An attack that snaps everyone out of their shock before they charge forward at her. Charge forward only to meet the same end as their fellow atlanteans in a few short minutes before the last image they see is this amazonian queen slowly stalking her way forward up into the temple with a trail of atlantian blood flowing behind her.

A trail that would be found in short time by a couple of atlantian guards that just stare in shock at the deceased forms of their fellow atlantean soldiers.

Stare until they would meet their ends when a sword would be driver through each of them from behind by an amazonian warrior.

Be driven to the ground before it happens. A sight that makes every atlantean freeze dead in their tracks.

A sight above the temple where a lone warrior is seen. Where Wonder Woman is seen looking off into the distance with her sword clutched in her right hand while another object is seen dripping from the other.

An object that she raises up high for the whole world to see. An object that makes battle cries coming from amazonian warriors to echo through the air.

A head. The head of the fallen king. The king of Atlantis. The last king of Atlantis that looks out into the distance with a look of agony across his face.

This head that is suddenly tossed and disappears into the inferno beneath the temple before her gaze returns to look back forward.

Look back forward before she raises her blood covered sword causing victory cries to echo all around her.

Victory cries with her eyes seeking only one out. One that she finds down below in the front of a large amazonian militia smiling up towards her.

A smile that she can't help but return as her gaze remains locked with his own. Remained locked as so many possibilites now run through her mind.

A future that looked brighter than it has ever been before. A future that she would share with this man.

This so called Dark Knight. A nickname that she thought was very fitting but she preferred another. She preferred the name my king instead.


End file.
